The palette of perfumers and flavorists is constantly enriched by the discovers of novel active substances whose original characters enable the creation of new compositions or the replacement of more costly materials.
Among the variety of chemicals known in the art of perfumery, macrocyclic compounds are recognized as ingredients of choice. This class of derivatives include cyclopentadecanone (EXALTONE.RTM.), muscone or pentadecanolide (EXALTOLIDE.RTM.), which compounds are appreciated in the art for their particularly tenacious musky odor. Several derivatives of cyclododecane have also been described. For instance, the compounds of formula ##STR3## and of formula ##STR4## [see Pat. No. 443,536 and DE-OS No. 21 52 016, respectively] are utilized for the reconstitution of odorous notes of woody, cedar or amber type.
DE-AS No. 12 23 974 and UK Pat. No. 937,976 describe the utilization of the methyl esters of formula ##STR5## which compounds are characterized by a woody fragrance of rose type and of vetiver type, respectively. Other examples of woody type macrocyclic compounds include the unsaturated alicyclic derivatives of formula ##STR6## and their corresponding isomers [see Swiss Pat. No. 487,240 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,349].
Irrespective of the prior described perfume ingredients there was a constant need for perfumants having a woody character. We have discovered that the new unsaturated alicyclic compounds of formula ##STR7## wherein symbol R represents a lower alkyl radical, possessed useful organoleptic properties and consequently they could be advantageously used in the perfume and flavor industry.
When used as perfumants, compounds (I) are characterized by a tenacious woody scent reminiscent of the odor of patchouli.
The characteristic woody, patchouli note of the said compounds rarely becomes dominant and they can be advantageously utilized for the manufacture of chypre, rose, woody or fougere compositions, to which they confer harmony and richness.
Compounds (I) can be used for the preparation of perfumed products such as e.g. soaps, detergents, household materials or cosmetic preparations.